The present invention relates to a thermoplastic can and in particular a two piece bottom fill can wherein a permanent base to container seal is effected between a peripheral portion of the base and an internally facing surface adjacent to the lower extremity of the body of the can.
There are many applications where the advantages of a can, and particularly a thermoplastic can, have not yet been exploited due to the lack of a suitable container. For example oil is still commonly sold in bottles and furthermore many food products such as powders or even potato chips are sold in foil lined tubes which are relatively expensive and cumbersome to construct Of course steel cans are available but these are relatively expensive to produce compared with moulded thermoplastic articles. Thermoplastic cans would naturally have the advantage over and above a necked container such as a bottle for filling and ease of moulding if a satisfactory product was currently available. A necked bottle involves a lengthy mould cycle as compared with an open necked thermoplastic container.
To date however no satisfactory thermoplastic can has yet been proposed probably due to the difficulty of effecting a satisfactory seal between an open neck and a closure.